


We Declare These Muffins

by leiascully



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-23
Updated: 2003-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wanted to make sure that people weren't misinformed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Declare These Muffins

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The West Wing_ and all related characters are property of Aaron Sorkin, Thomas Schlamme, and NBC. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

I just wanted to make sure that people weren't misinformed, Mister President. See, the calorie count of the raisin muffins in the cafeteria is incorrect, and I tried to email the other secretaries about it, but the pipeline clogged and then with everything going on I really thought it would be easier to draft an executive order because they wouldn't listen to me when I asked them to post the correct information and it was too much trouble to ask you to sign it yourself and I've been practicing your signature and I can - why are you laughing, Mister President?


End file.
